Never Forgotten
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Lucy Malfoy is the youngest of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. In her young eyes everything is simple, daddy's protector, Mommy's her caregiver, and brother is her defender. When her older brother is diagnosed with a fatal illness, little Lucy falls off the deep end, growing into the teenager that is feared by all at Hogwarts.


Lucy Malfoy sat on her bed, swinging her legs back and forth. She looked around the little girl's room. It was painted purple with butterflies on the wall. She had a silver bed with a white canopy. She walked up and over to the little mirror that hung on the wall. She had beautiful white-blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, bright cherry lips, and pale skin.

She walked down to the living room and sat still on the couch. You couldn't hear a sound.

The door opened, causing her to look over. Her thirteen year old brother came in with a blonde wig on his head. She smiled through her tears as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

~:~

Lucy Malfoy trudged through the halls of Hogwarts. She wore her standard muggle clothing of a white spaghetti strap tank-top, jeans mini-skirt, and red pumps. Everyone though she was gorgeous.

The first years were scared of her though, and she didn't mind. She smiled at them as she walked past, the Head Girl badge gleaming. You want to know why they were all scared of Lucy?

It wasn't the fact that her father and grandfather were deatheaters.

It wasn't the fact that her mother had killed her uncle (even though he was evil).

It wasn't the fact that she had tortured a boy in her third year.

It was because she was bald.

No she didn't have cancer. No she didn't have to cut it due to a bad prank; she chose to have it that short. She wore wigs, and expressed it with the fact that she traded wig colors. One day she would have blonde hair and another day she'd have red hair.

She smiled as she walked through the halls with a brown wig. She hiked through the grounds and past Hogsmethe. She finally stopped when she stood in front of a grave. She lay a red rose on the grave stone.

"I really miss you Charlie," she said through her tears. "I cut my hair again… see? If you had to live for a year with no hair then I can… I can too… I'll never let it grow more then an inch. I hope they're treating you good up there." She looked over towards the fire lilies. "Sandy's great, kinda weird having a sister that's blind but she's such a good kid. I'm sure you'd love her." Tears rolled down Lucy's porcelain cheeks. "I tell her stories about you every night. She really wants to become a scientist, both magical and moral; she wants to find a cure for cancer. I think she'll succeed too. One day we'll save a little boy, just like you…"

"Lucy! We have to get to class!" her best friend Sarah Potter called.

"I'm coming!" Lucy yelled. "Goodbye Charlie, I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too."

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

A/n I heard this song on the radio and this came to my head. I hope you like it. Review please...


End file.
